


Offering

by Coffeepills



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blindness, Horror did not make it, Loneliness, M/M, Mystery, Mysticism, Shisui/Itachi if you squint, Spiritual, Teen Angst, Uchiha angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeepills/pseuds/Coffeepills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a young unmotivated Sasuke moves in with his cousin Shisui over the countryside, and comes by more than he bargained for when a mysterious raven boy, who just happens to love his little brother to death, pops up in his life. And why does everyone go crazy when he mentions anything about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Innocence and Love

**Author's Note:**

> The NARUTO universe is Masashi Kishimoto's. Tale of a White Night is Tooko Miyagi's.
> 
> The following was inspired by one of my favorite manga authors, Tooko Miyagi, and her story "Offering" from the compilation, Tale of a White Night. However, that's as far as the inspiration goes.

 

_Can I see another's woe,_

_And not be in sorrow too?_

_Can I see another's grief,_

_And not seek for kind relief?_

 

_\- William Blake -_

_(On Another's Sorrow, Songs of Innocence)_

 

* * *

 

I quit the university in June, and because I had nothing better to do, I came to my cousin's house in the country side. He was a writer and needed the nature's quietness to focus on his latest novel.

My parents went ballistic when I said I would come here. Really, I had expected them to be more concerned about dropping out of school, than moving to the country side to figure out what to do with my life. That I didn't understand.

Yeah, you read that right. Father was extremely disappointed of course, I was dropping off out of nowhere after all; Mother, I never could quite understand her. She kept quiet at the time, but as nothing would make me budge, she came to terms with it.

In retrospect, I think it had to do with the fact I was like 3 years ahead of any other regular educational program, so taking some time out didn't seem to matter much.

That was just before I told them Shisui had accepted to host me at his place. Hell went lose then.

Mother resorted to begging for me to stay, father urged me to reconsider, said they would give me time and space, even hinting getting me a place to stay in the city, whilst I figured things out.

Honestly, father surprised me the most, he became adamant I started working with him, to learn the ropes of the family business. Needless to say, I was not one bit interested and let them know, straight off.

Obviously, I could tell they were pretty stressed over my decision, and it kept me wondering if that was some kind line I was not supposed to cross but wasn't made aware of until that very day?

In the end, they agreed to let me off the hook for the summer, figures they didn't want to lose their _only_ son over some petty matter after all. It was a petty matter to me at the time.

If I had known this was all I had to do for them to show actual parental caring outside of the regular bragging. Oh well...

* * *

 

My cousin Shisui was living in a small mountain village, quiet and peaceful, away from the busy Tokyo life. Some villagers often joked about it being hidden in the leaves, I never truly understood what was so funny about it. People knew each other pretty well too, and other than the occasional tourist, there wasn't much of an occurrence worth mentioning.

All in all, I felt like coming here was the best decision I had ever taken, Shisui had always been easy going and we got along pretty well. Over the years, he had sort of taken me under his wing, I also learned a lot from him, mainly literature, folklore and more about horror stories that I actually cared to share in public.

That knowledge was soon put to good use, when Shisui figured I had a knack for proofreading and tell which of his creepy plots would make it on top of the chart, even on top his latest novel on the market. He was by all means a best seller, even if a secluded one.

That was one of the reasons why I decided to come here, my cousin appreciated my skill but cared for me as an individual. In a way, he gave me a purpose.

Summer was at its peak now, I had been here for a few weeks already and my birthday was coming next. Just a couple of weeks more, and I would turn sixteen.

"Sasuke, don't go too far into the mountain, and make sure you're back before dinner." His words dignified by a small waving of his hand as I made my way out.

"Sure thing Shisui. Don't worry, I'll be careful.” I assured him, closing the traditional shōji door behind me and started my walk towards the mountain looming over the village.

 

* * *

 

Every day, I wandered around the mountain, waiting for nightfall. Like I said, there wasn't much to do in the village, and Shisui was still in the process of writing down the first draft of his new novel. Which pretty much equaled to say, I had nothing useful to keep myself busy with. I was not inclined to complain though, I very much liked the gentle rustle of leaves, the scent of trees, coming across forest animals. Everything was simple here and yet held so much to tell and explore. It brought me peace of mind, and that’s all that really mattered.

That changed the night I caught a light coming from around the top of the mountain, it happened a week or so ago. It intrigued me, you could even say it called me, and I just couldn't get it out of my mind for that matter.

For the next couple of days afterward, I tried to pin-point the exact location it had come from. As unlikely as it sounds, I was intrigued.

It was easy to become absorbed by something as trivial, when like I said, you had nothing to occupy yourself with. Obviously, it didn't help that I had a pretty obsessive nature to begin with. Shisui had no idea, for I was secretive as well, although not particularly because I liked hiding things, but more because I kept to myself, it was second nature.

And so, I kept on leisurely, but all the same methodically, strolling the mountain until that one day, as I was nearing the top, everything went quiet.

All of a sudden, there was no more rustling of leaves, no cicada buzzing, and just plain blank silence. Next thing I knew, I felt someone watching me.

Then, as I looked up ahead, I saw him.

Stunning, as only a vision could, he stood there in the middle of the woods, opposite me from a distance.

I stared. I just couldn't help it. Like a spell had been cast upon me, I was entranced, my eyes unwavering, engraving every single detail about him.

I dare say, I forgot how to blink until my eyes stung from the strain, forcing me to close my eyelids, and when I opened them once again he was already gone.

 

* * *

 

"A blind boy, alone in the mountain, you say?" Shisui asked again, after I nodded the first time. I had come back home in time for dinner and shared my encounter with him.

The question left his mouth laced with nervousness, although I couldn't figure out why.

"Yeah, you said I was the only young person around here. He was wearing an all-black kimono with a red sash, and he looked about my age." I replied earnestly, waiting for a hint on his part that would tell me what he was so nervous about.

A pause, a nervous shake of his wrist.

"That's weird Sasuke, I've never seen anyone like that around here. How did you know he was blind?" Shisui scratched his head while he tried his best to appear nonchalant. Did I ever mention my cousin sucked at lying? Because now, I was sure he did. Blatantly so.

"Well, he had his eyes bandaged, although I could feel he was looking right at me..." there was no need to hold up the truth on my side, he was the one seemingly hiding something.

"Are you sure it was not a trick of your mind, I mean, a blind teen all alone in the middle of the mountain? You've read one too many of my novels or the heat got to you, surely." A nervous giggle accompanied by a dismissal of the topic with yet another shake of his hand.

"Well, when you say it that way..." he seemed appeased by my reply. In turn, it left me no doubt that what I saw in the woods was no figment of my imagination.

"Although, now that I think about it, there's a legend..." he started then, his goofy self-trying to hook me up in one of his novels plots. Whichever spell had frozen him before just broke and we fell back into our daily routine, just like that.

"Oi, Shisui don't start with your stories, it's getting old and I'm a scary kid no more." that cut short his attempt to get a laugh at me.

"Sasu-chan you're so mean, always ruining my fun." he laughed anyway. Shisui was back, the previously discussed topic left behind. My curiosity was not.

That night I caught sight of the same light near the top of the mountain, it didn't simply flicker as in the first occasion, it sort of glowed steadily as if it was a personal invitation, until at some point it dimmed off, and died out.

Needless to say, I couldn't sleep that night, the recurring thought of that boy up the mountain kept me wide awake once again. He felt familiar in a way, although I couldn't tell how.

For the first time since I was a child, I felt as if something had captured my attention, and that feeling alone made me restless.

 

* * *

 

"Hey Shisui, are you sure nobody lives up in the mountain?" I asked the following day, I saw him tense. He must have been pretty sure I hadn't noticed because he relaxed and supplied an interesting answer.

"Yup. Well, if I remember correctly, there used to be a shrine around the top, our family owned and took care of it like centuries ago, but it's been abandoned now. Why?" Now that was news to me, jumping on the opportunity to get more information I kept on the topic at hand.

"Uhm, I haven't come across any shrine yet, are you sure there's no one else in charge anymore? I would like to visit it."

"Aww, Sasu-chan, are you sure? Rumor has it, it had magical properties. According to legend, its guardian spirit would grant you a wish if you gave away the most precious thing you had in exchange." He said so in a tone akin to an old man talking fairies to a kid.

"You do realize that tale doesn't even make sense, don't you? How can you ask for something, anything actually, if you have to give away something equally, or even more, precious in return? That's totally anticlimactic." I retorted whilst mimicking a crashing motion with my hands. Eyes rolling, I didn’t notice his seriousness was back.

"I don't know Sasuke, sometimes human beings just don't know what they have until they lose it, or they do know but something else ends up mattering most." Shisui had a knack for playing with words, grant it, but I couldn't help and wonder what that stare off look on his face meant.

Even if I was considered a genius, the ' _Uchiha prodigy_ ' some have even dubbed me, I couldn't come with a reply to that. You see, I never had to come across that kind of assessment before, so it was difficult to phantom someone giving up something really precious to them to get something else in return.

Did people even know what would exact the value of whatever they asked for? Could they even consider giving it away, if they valued it so much in the first place?

Really now, what if the thing you got in return did not meet your expectations, wouldn't that be a real bummer? Plus, if you could give it away just like that, wouldn't that defy the whole idea to start with? Your most precious thing, is not supposed to be cast away on a whim, does it?

It just did not make sense, just like I had made known to my cousin. He shrugged and let me babble some more.

Or maybe it was just the way Gods and demons alike liked to fool around with mortal lives, who knows?

"Whatever Shisui, that's just one big fat lie. I hope you never put that in your books, sales would go bad for sure." I countered just for the heck of it.

"Right Sasu-chan, that's why you're my favorite proofreader. Anyway, don't go too deeply into the mountain, night would certainly caught up on you and it's a dangerous path to walk in the dark."

"Yeah, yeah, don't go all worrywart on me, it will make you grow wrinkles and your crazy horny fans would hate that too." he chuckled at that, leaving me to mull over aimlessly.

 

* * *

 

In the mountain, I could relax, I didn't need to think about anything, be it grades, acting proper, trying to fit in my class.

Here, I didn't have to meet anyone's expectations, didn't have to fake not getting hurt by jealous and envious people, didn't have to pull up a brave face saying I didn't need anyone; even though I felt alone, all the time, even if in the midst of a room packed with dozens of family members, or fellow classmates.

Here, none of that held importance.

I didn't have to feel an unknown craving all the time, the very same that made my heart squeeze painfully at the most random times of the day, or night for that matter.

That's how I felt here. Free.

Until, I came across that boy once again.

It happened so unexpectedly, I was hiking up the mountain, higher that before which explains why I wasn't all too familiar with the terrain; and then, I felt the earth give away beneath my feet.

The fall was hard, the pain too. My body ached all over, as I lied on my back on the new found earth, luckily no broken bones or major injuries other than some scrapes and bruises were visible.

"Crap, I thought I would break my neck and die for sure..." I muttered painfully as I glanced at the spot I had come down from. That when I realized I wasn't too far off the mountain top.

"What should I do now? Climb back up or just go down the mountain?" The sky was darkening, the Sun slowly but surely enough bleeding red beyond the mountain. Shisui's words came back at the front of my mind and a faint shiver ran up my spine.

"Whatever, it's just an old story nobody cares about. I would like to see that spirit though." I caught myself picturing how it would look like.

Just as I was thinking about that, I heard a ' _crack_ ' noise just a feet away from my current position, it took me by surprise and I turned around sharply, swiftly getting on my feet.

"Argh..!" I wailed falling back on the floor. My ankle hurt like the devil.

"Are you all right?" came the voice of the intruder who managed to scare me a few second ago.

It was the blind teen I had seen the other day. He was wearing the same attire too, and I couldn't help keep staring at him, he was beautiful, even more than I originally thought so, now that I could see him closer.

"Ah, it's you..." escaped my lips in almost silent admiration.

"I'm sorry I heard a loud noise just now and I came to check up. Are you hurting somewhere?" he asked visibly concerned.

"Yeah, it's my ankle, see?" I pointed said joint. He smiled a half smile at that, and I realized too late my mistake. Bandages still covered his eyes.

"S-sorry, I mean...I think my ankle got sprained." a blush instantly spread on my cheeks, albeit he wouldn’t know.

"If that's the case, I can help you up to my place and treat it there. Is that okay?" he offered not looking in the least upset.

"O-okay, uhm...sorry to ask though, but are you sure it's alright? I mean...it would be a burden given..." Words seemed to stick on my throat today, was it safe to assume I had hit my head and had failed to notice so earlier?

"Oh, you mean with my blindness? Don't worry, I know the path like the back of my hand. We will be there at once." he offered a hand then, which I grabbed onto not without a fair share of doubt.

Up in the sky, night was closing in.

What I thought would feel awkward, did not. That guy, who looked just my age, helped me get up and then through the woods, until we reached an old wooden yet exquisite looking building.

It was the shrine Shisui spoke me off. It had to be.

 

* * *

 

"Now that we're here, allow me, I need to assess the damage on your ankle." he had taken it upon himself to help me all the way up the run-down building that, from the looks, used to be a beautiful shrine, until he set me up on a futon facing the forest.

After a few gentle touches and a hiss coming out of my lips, he put my feet back on a pillow and stood up.

"I think it's just sprained, wait here please Sasuke, I will go get some bandages and ointment." getting up and silently patting his way out of my sight.

"Yeah, thanks..."

His voice, just as his touch was full of caring, it was strange. That's when I realized I hadn't gotten his name, and worst, I hadn't even given him mine.

How on earth did he know it?

When he came back a moment later, feet unwavering on the old wood, I was a little dazed by his ability to mobilize and make it look like a petty feat to achieve.

Somewhat it made me feel ashamed too. Here I was, in full capacity of my own body, perfect eyesight, body fit enough for trekking all around the mountain and more; still, I managed to fell off out of nowhere.

Without words being exchanged, he came down next to me and carefully cradled my ankle on his lap, applying some cold ointment on it and then bandaging it up.

"Here, it will warm up then cool down again. Thankfully you didn't break a bone, so you will be back on your feet in no time." his fingers working with practiced expertise until the bandage was done.

"Thanks again. I was lucky you were close by. Is this by any chance the old Uchiha shrine?" the question left my lips before I could help myself.

"Actually it is. How did you know?" there was a small inclination of his head and the ghost of a smirk on the corner of his lips. Amusement perhaps, I could not tell at the time.

"Well, I've been staying at my cousin's house, he told me about it the other day. He also told me it had been abandoned by our family decades ago..." I paused then and decided on another conversation topic. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course, although I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here." Whichever emotion held his face before was gone now.

"Well, yes. Don't think badly of it, I don't care if it's a shrine my family used to own or anything, it's just I'm..." the impulsiveness that commanded my lips before was gone as well. Silence remained bit not for long.

"...Curious on how I got here, being blind and alone in the mountain.” A pause then, as if pondering his reply.

“Don't worry Sasuke, I'm sure you have plenty of questions. Alas, it's already late, and you should rest now, your eyes and body will thank you, trust me."

Without waiting for my reply, he left, leaving behind a small candle. Outside the Moon cast its silver light over the forest, everything was peaceful here. Without a single worry in my heart, I fell fast asleep, the cicadas buzzing lulling me in a dreamless sleep.

For some reason or another, it never occurred to me I had yet to get his name.

 

* * *

 

The following day, I awoke to find out I was alone at the shrine. The pain in my ankle had visibly subdued although I did not dare try force my full weight on it yet.

My body still ached, mostly due to the fact I had slept on an unfamiliar futon. As I got up and thought on finding him to give my thanks, a folded piece of paper next to a warm cup full of tea caught my attention.

_'I left a cup of tea with some herbs that will help the ache subdue further._

_I'm sorry I couldn't stay to help you down the mountain,_

_but I trust your ankle will feel much better now,_

_although better not force it more than you should._

_Take care, Sasuke_.'

After reading the neatly written note, all thoughts of finding the shrine spirit Shisui had told me about vanished from my mind, leaving just one. I had gone missing since the day before!

My cousin would certainly kill me now. Luckily enough, I did find my way home without any accident, my ankle did not even bother me as I practically ran down hill.

A few more days had passed since the incident, Shisui had effectively scolded me like a little child, going as far as to threaten to send me back to my parents. It took a decent amount of apologies and some proofreading bribery, but he finally settled to punish me for a week instead, right up to my birthday.

Days have come and gone since then, uneventful, his research material and other random stuff related to his latest novel did little to pick up my interest anymore, I just kept staring up the mountain, night and day alike, hoping the boy I still did not know the name of, would pop up out of nowhere and take me out of Shisui's house.

It would have kept up that way unless one evening Shisui got a phone call from Tokyo, it was his publisher. They talked about his deadline being cut down by his manager, Shisui had not agreed to it, heck, he didn't even know a change had been discussed at all, and he was by no means happy.

The conversation dragged on, until Shisui had enough and decided it needed to be talked over in person, plus he wanted to beat up his manager too. I heard quite a bit of his plan to invoke some demon from the pits of Mount Fuji, or the poor guy getting served to _Yamata no Orichi_. Right, as if.

He left early in the morning, I was still asleep then after yet another restless night. Long gone was the peace and calm I had come to appreciate here.

Eventually even the lethargic being I had become in just a few days got up, on the small kitchen table a note from Shisui read he would be back in a day, two at most.

My birthday was just a couple of days away now.

Suddenly, it downed on me. Shisui was not here, he couldn't make me abide to my grounding all the way from Tokyo. This was my opportunity to sneak out and go up the mountain to find ' _him_ '.

 

* * *

 

Somewhat dreading Shisui would be back that very same day, I decided to hike up the mountain determined to find the nameless raven boy from the shrine.

I did so rather quickly now that I knew the path. When I got there he was right by the entry, as if expecting me, and I realized that he probably was, he smiled as soon as I saw him.

It was strange, the fact that he knew I was there, long before I even said a word or otherwise made myself known. Yet, I couldn't help feeling warm at the time. He had been awaiting my return.

After I had properly apologized for my prolonged and sudden absence, I gave him my long due thanks for his help the day of my fall, and we moved inside the shrine.

"Sasuke, if I may ask, what were you doing in the woods the other day?" he asked as he put a cup of recently made tea beside me.

"Well, the other night I saw the flicker of a light up the mountain and since my cousin told me about the shrine I got curious." There was no need to mention I had seen him before, much less he was the actual reason I wanted to get back here so badly.

"I see, your eyesight must be really good then. Did you know? Uchihas were famous around here, especially for their eyes... It was their gift as much as it was a curse I think." he commented rather randomly.

"How come?”

"Have you not heard the legends? They say their eyes were the most valuable possession they had. Some individuals of the purest Uchiha line could see what simple men couldn't, unnatural things. It gave them the skill required to see the mythical mountain spirit."

"It's like something Shisui would write about in one of his novels..." I muttered quietly to myself.

"You sound _very_ close to your cousin. Are you an _only_ child, Sasuke?" Somewhat I wondered if I imagined the slight annoyance in his tone when he asked about Shisui, although it did little to stop me from answering.

"Ah, yes. He's like the older brother I would have _wished for_ , given the chance."

"Oh, I see. That must be nice...a bond like that I mean."

"Yes, he used to take care of me when I was a child since my parents didn't have much time. That was until his writing debut of course, then he started switching between here and the city, sometimes for months at a time. Publishing pressure and all that stuff, y'know."

"What about you? Are you an only child as well?"

"Actually, no. Alas, I haven't been with my little brother for many years."

"What? Why? Don't you miss him...?”

"Yes, of course I do. I love him very much. So much actually, that I watched over him in every way possible since he was of fragile health as a baby. He is, up to this day, the very light of my eyes."

"Then what are you doing here? He must miss you terribly!"

"No, he doesn't. You see, since he had such a fragile health, he did not meet our parents’ expectations and was pretty much cast aside. Whilst his future was uncertain at most, I, in turn, was the pride of our parents. That's why, I made it my duty to make him grow into a healthy and strong infant without making my presence known to him. He had to fend for himself if he wanted to live, or at least that's what I thought."

"I still don't understand...how could you possibly achieve that? He should have re-"

"Realized it was me? No, of course not, he couldn't. He's never seen me, because although I did everything I could, there was something I could never fix, his _eyes_. "

Silence seemed to stretch for a moment, invisible pain hanging in the air, was it regret I felt in his voice just now?

"Even so...such love. Why didn't you stay?"

"Like I said, despite all my efforts his blindness remained. And I grew obsessed with having him see the light, the colors, the beauty of life and death, everything, I loved him more than anything else...I was still a young boy then when I recalled this shrine being mentioned at some family gathering, legend said a mythical spirit would grant any wish in ancient times. I just had to try it."

"You don't mean...it actually work-?"

"Yes Sasuke, I do. Eyes are the gates of our souls after all, but that was of little importance to me. He was my everything. However, it didn't make sense to stay when I couldn't see him anymore...He stopped needing me afterwards."

The meaning of the boy's words was not lost to me. Realization hit me then. This boy, this caring and loving older brother, had given out _his_ eyes to fix his youngest kin.

"Hang on, how come I never heard any of this before? Who are you?" As surreal as his story was, scary even if one stopped to actually ponder about it, I did not dare question his words. Again, the so-called mythical spirit was at the center of it all.

"You must go now, Sasuke. Shisui will be back soon, and you mustn't make him worry. He cares about you deeply. He's lucky you do too." The last part left his lips barely in a whisper.

Again, I was left without a name to attach to his persona. My only clue was that he was somehow granted an extraordinaire wish.

His tale would make sense, only later on. It was easy to figure out when you reflected upon his traits. He had shoulder length black hair, his face's features similar to members of my family.

As a matter of fact he recalled me of my grandfather, _Madara_. All in all, despite not seeing his eyes, I could perfectly match a pair of deep onyx tinged by red spotting to his face.

That, and the irrefutable fact the unknown spirit residing in this mountain had granted him his wish, as he himself affirmed, made a shudder went up my spine at the thought.

Yet, once again I had no time to dwell on it. The path down the mountain was long and tricky, furthermore so if you had to take it in a hurry. Shisui would not let me see the outside world again.

 

* * *

 

Amazingly enough, he was right too. I made it back home not half an hour before Shisui arrived. He was in a sour mood, his trip to Tokyo did not go as well as he had expected.

Apparently, once given a deadline, best-seller author or not, it was of no consequences to the publishing industry and you just had to abide to it. This however did not mean Shisui hadn't pulled out the infamous Uchiha rampage-fit, but he had only managed pushing the deadline further down by a few days. I guessed you just couldn’t make a _Yamata no Orochi_ appear out the blue to eat them all and get away with it. Not that I would dare make a joke about it before Shisui.

After getting a brief explanation regarding the new deadline set up, this time in agreement with his editor, he went straight back into his private studio to work.

My birthday was the next day, yet for the first time in a long time Shisui would not have time to spare along on my day. He was very sorry for that, already promising to make it up for me as soon as he completed his draft, in a few more days.

It pained him, that much was obvious, and I made sure to make him focus on his work instead of worrying himself over something as ‘ _trivial’_ as my birthday. He receded then, not before reminding me he would make it better.

I bottled my feelings the best I could, giving him an understanding smile. I couldn't tell him it hurt to spend it alone, it would make it too real. I would ache so bad this time.

How little comforting that was, I realized something else too. I was important to him of course, but I wasn't his most precious person anymore. And then, I caught myself wondering if I ever was Shisui's precious person to begin with.

Don't misunderstand, I did not held it against him, Shisui had done lots for me and I cared deeply for him. Still, it was nothing like the feelings the boy I met spoke of.

That raven lad up the mountain had told me his younger brother was his _everything_ , and he had said so in such a truthful easy, yet painfully, sad tone. It was almost unbearable to hear without wishing for someone to feel that way for you.

That thought brought in another, and I understood this was the kind of bond I ached so bad to live trough.

I realized this guy, no older than myself, carried such disturbingly clear feelings for his little brother, which I would love to stay next to him if only to take off a small amount of the burden off his shoulders.

Without my knowledge, much less my conscious consent, innocent curiosity had morphed into ravenous craving.

Inwardly, I smiled. Preoccupied as he was, Shisui had not mentioned even once my prohibition to stay away from the mountain, neither did he ask about the nameless boy. As for me, I decided it was best not to remind him of any of these.

I slept feeling a little warmer that night, something was blossoming in my insides.

Past midnight, outside in the garden which my shôji doors faced, a red light glowed softly, a raven haired boy could be seen standing beside it; he sported a faint yet gentle smile on his lips.

"Happy birthday, little brother."

 

* * *

 

Morning came, the Sun shined brightly, cicadas buzzing all around, typical summer day it seemed. I woke up feeling rested, an occurrence that hadn't happened for days now. All in all, I felt good.

"Finally, sixteen." I said to no one in particular, there was no need to celebrate as Shisui had most likely spent the entire night working on his book. The thought, as sad as it was, did not make my mood falter, I had someone else in mind with whom I could spend the day. Perhaps even the night.

A devious smile tugged at the corner of my mouth, Shisui would surely fly off the handle now, carrying out his threat and rescind his invitation to host me, if I ever dared doing so again. That wouldn't do, at all.

Since it was still pretty early, I decided to have breakfast and fix something for Shisui. I left a plate with the breakfast contents on a small table on the hallway, next to his study door, and a note telling him I would be outside until later so he wouldn't worry, or worst, seek me out.

I was on my way out when the phone ringed making me stop. It rang again and I decided to answer it before it disturbed my cousin's work.

To be honest, I still wonder if it had been a good idea to attend that phone call from my parents. Their goal was obviously to wish me a happy birthday and all that stuff, it went well for a moment until mother asked me how I was faring, away from home.

I must have replied something that ticked her off though, because next thing I knew father was on the phone, sputtering nonsense about Shisui not being the responsible guy he should be given the circumstances. What circumstances? I had no clue whatsoever. Anyway, the whole thing seemed to take a turn for the worst when I felt a hand overlapping mine and taking the phone away.

I had barely registered Shisui storming out his study when I glanced at him, talking rapidly, and constantly saying they had to calm down, that nothing had happened, that I was all right in all sense of the word. He actually said it that way, y'know, eyes warily looking all over me, as if persuading himself I was unharmed and well.

I got the feeling Shisui didn't want me to hear all that, it had been a while since I last saw him acting like I almost died or something around the lines. Well actually, I had never seen him like that, period.

The suddenness of the situation brought back a similar one, back in Tokyo, my parents had already acted that way, right when I told them I would move here. The dots seemed to connect, and it all got back to my presence and this place...

Could it be related to the shrine up the mountain after all?

Did that blind raven boy had anything to do with it?

 

* * *

 

 

_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength,_

_While loving someone deeply gives you courage._

_\- Lao Tzu -_

 

 _To be continued._..


	2. Of Love and Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sasuke strives to uncover the truth behind all mirrors. Feelings come afloat, the countryside turns out to be a much more complicated affair than everyone ought to think, and the city no longer offers but madness and bitterness. Do legends hold an ounce of reality?
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and the comments, they totally made my day! Love you all.

_I have loved to the point of madness;_

_That which is called madness,_

_That which to me, is the only sensible way to love._

_\- Françoise Sagan -_

 

* * *

 

Fearing the phone call incident would end up in yet another prohibition from going out and foil my plans to meet with the shrine boy up the mountain, I chose to put into action tough learned vanishing skills; meaning I left Shisui occupied with the phone whilst promptly made my way outside.

It was quite early still, but the day held a promise of sweet happenings, it was my very first day with sixteen summers on my back too. Nothing could stop me.

Actually, when I got up the mountain and reached the shrine, I looked at him, from top to bottom, and I felt every single question in my mind vanishing. This time however, I could tell he was taken aback by my unexpected presence, and confirmed it as soon as I got no reaction on his part when my lips were on his from one moment to next.

Surely, one does not expect a relatively still unfamiliar guy to kiss another out of the blue, but it just had to happen. Whichever spell had freed my mind, had given me the courage to act on my selfish whims as well.

The very same idea of getting rejected barely registered. In all my sixteen years, I could not even remember showing and acting on my feelings so easily. Perhaps Shisui had been an exception, however he did not make such overflowing caprices in me.

Nevertheless the rush was undoubtedly short lived, and when a painful squeeze signaled to lose all hope, a second before I receded and prepared to apologize, I felt his lips finally responding. It was well-met sweetness as much as it was bliss.

The moment ended not too long after, my suspicions confirmed as I noticed uncertainty showing on his face. If only for the blink of an eye, and as sick as it may have sounded then, I was relieved no eyes would be passing judgment for my actions.

"Listen, I'm so-" he held up his hand then, successfully shutting me up.

"Do not say it, Sasuke." a pause, I felt like dying on the spot, had I offended him?

"I'm surprised, it was unexpected to say the least, and would you mind telling me what brought it up?"

There had been no trace of annoyance or disgust in his words, alas there had been no other clue of the positive kind either. My heart gave a small painful squeeze, was he testing my truthfulness? Had I acted too fast? Well, that last one seemed to be redundant. Most likely sensing my uneasiness, the raven boy took a step aside then, motioning to follow him within the shrine.

The few minutes it took us to get indoors had helped composing myself back together, with a controlled exhaling I was ready to explain my brash actions. This time, there was no need to wonder if I would be better off looking at his eyes or not, for he put his whole attention on me. His posture was neither rigid nor lax, controlled would define it just fine, just as his face, the epitome of ‘ _blank_ ’.

"I feel that something is missing in my life." I started with no idea as to why I had opened my argument with that statement. "Last night, I fell asleep fifteen. Fifteen years old indeed, and it still felt as if I was alone when I shouldn't be. Somehow, I have had this ever growing and nagging feeling a piece of me had been taken away, that a part of my life was not the way it should..." words died away as I realized something that had been at the back of my mind for years, right at the very bottom of a seemingly lonesome heart. "That's how I felt until last night.”

“Today, I awoke sixteen. This morning I wasn't feeling as solitary as before, it feels as if my parents’ attitude no longer holds importance, that I no longer have to hide a hole or try hard to fill it up with nonsense whimsical thoughts. Today, I awoke with the sensation, I'm actually not by myself anymore." There had been no need to mention the sensation I spoke off had ended triggering the kiss.

"I had no idea you felt that way, Sasuke. You have hidden your scars so well...” He could have passed judgment then, yet only a question followed. “Why?" a simple question to ask, a world of answers to follow suit.

Blind has he was, it marveled me the fact he was able to pick up my hand from my side without hesitation. His lips parted then, just the bare minimum that I would notice he had been about to further comment on something but chose to remain silent instead. Suddenly though, his back straightened, resolution had taken over his stance as he finally took my hand up to his lips, a soft kiss placed on the back.

His other hand surprised me then, with feather touches, gentle strokes on my cheek, fingers tenderly vanishing within my locks, my head leaning on seeking comfort in his palm.

Gentle contact slowly turned into more intimate lingering touches, passion spiked and a thought suddenly took place in my mind. Too far, too fast. _Forbidden_.

I wouldn't dare make such assumptions, but my earlier reasoning about the blind boy having second thoughts kicked me in the gut when he stopped, hands jumping back as if burnt by my skin alone.

Frustration took over then, overwhelmingly swift, like an angry wave crashing on a stony shore. As my tongue prepared to lash out in a heated fit, he once again held a hand up, finger barely an inch from my lips, silently demanding I stay put and listen.

"Angriness will get you nowhere Sasuke. Heed my words, I know you wish for more, alas if we pursue this path you risk regretting much more than you ought to bargain with." A sigh followed his admonition, it felt as if words had become scarce for him just as they did me. "Time would no longer be an option, and I wouldn't be able to withstand it. The regrets."

"What do you suggest then?" I asked rather brusquely, he had obviously expected it, his smile told me that much. It was the smile of someone much wiser, who knew when to give an ear out to stubbornness and when not to.

The feeling of something amiss, that I was not seeing the full picture, kicked back in. His words held a hidden message I could not fully decipher. This missing piece was keeping us apart, and I would have none of it.

In a moment of rare brashness not unlike the one that granted me a kiss earlier, I threw the question that had been wanting to leave my lips for a while now.

"Better even, how do you know so much about me and the Uchiha?" That caught his attention straight on, and I felt a sickly pleasure realizing he knew I would not let the subject go.

This time however, instead of facing me he chose to turn around, face not aimed at anywhere in particular, yet in the general direction of the trees surrounding the wooden structure of the shrine.

“After all, it would appear time was not enough? As you have guessed by now, I am indeed of Uchiha blood, this is all I can say for now. You should seek answer from your parents first though, I think it's for the best."

Giving me no chance to make a comeback, he stood up signaling to follow his stead.

"These are not the parting words I had expected but Sasuke, if you feel that strongly about me there will be a chance to see each other again."

His words felt like he had just said, parting words, with the slightest hint of hope. I could no longer held back afterwards, fed up of riddles to solve, my heart hurting all over, confused by all the seemingly connected happenings. I was losing myself.

As little confidence I had for an explanation, the raven only told me it was all for my own good and that I had to remind sacrifices had their own rewards.  He had accepted his fate willingly so that he could watch over his little brother in a way no one else could. In a way that I couldn't quite grasp yet, he actually made sure to emphasize that part, he had been granted a new, albeit much different, life and I would have to come to terms with it.

So much feeling had been carried through his words that I only realized then we were close to the base of the mountain when Shisui's house came into view.

"Sasuke, before you decide to come back to me, promise me something. Whatever _our_ parents have done or do, please don't hate them. Keep in mind I love you, _only_ you." Sensing I would no doubt object to his petition, he held a finger to my lips. An ever growing custom between us.

"You are my most precious person, hate would only take you apart from me. Please, Sasuke?" It sounded so final.

Yet oddly enough, I was able to sense there was a deeper meaning to his words. The overall situation I found myself into was already too far-fetched to actually happen, yet here I was.

Nodding, I silently agreed to his plea. He smiled then, the softest accomplice smile I had ever been graced with.

Bubbled distress soon forgotten, I made my way back home and off the mountain.

 

* * *

 

As magically as they had vanished though, confusing thoughts and mixed feelings came back full force as I got in the proximity of Shisui's house.

Before I knew it, the hand used to open up the front door paused mid-way. Realization striking right in my chest.

I was _his_ younger brother. I _had_ a brother.

And I loved _him_ as one should _not_ love a brother. Killer-thought, no serial killer included and yet so wrong.

Furthermore, my parents, perhaps even more of my kin, had systematically been keeping me out of the loop and hidden the fact I had a brother in the first place. Who on earth would do that? Worst yet, _bloody why_?!

Something was definitely not adding up, my heart gave yet another hurting squeeze, I felt my throat closing, cutting my air supply. How could my mind take for granted all those confusing facts, and raging emotions, without any sort of reality check in the first place?

Was this revelation the truth I had been unconsciously looking for? The missing part I had been seeking for years, not quite aware of, yet feeling incredibly ravenous about.

I was losing myself rather quickly at this point, nothing seemed to make sense, everything spinned out of control in a surrealistic fashion.

Whichever answers awaited me, all started behind that wooden door, Shisui had to know this Uchiha boy, this unknown brother of mine; if not, at the very least he knew a major part of his story.

 

* * *

 

As it turned out, he did know a good chunk of the hidden story of my closest family. In a sense it was also rather eye-opening happening, as it turned out his occupation had much to do with the issue at hand. Comprehension took over my initial surprise, when my well-versed in literature cousin confessed his passion for mythology and the fantastical has been hugely influenced by the very same boy we were now both acquainted with, my brother.

The confession of his former relationship with him was not expected on my part, but it eased up my earlier doubts about Shisui's behavior. However, as my cousin soon came to realize it didn't help smoothing my anger an ounce.

"So basically, you're saying you knew I had a brother, an older brother, which by the way you were more than just acquainted with, and his disappearance was _never_ a topic you thought to be discussed in my presence?" Poisonous anger laced every single word that left my lips now.

My dearest cousin could not stop apologizing, he claimed not being allowed to say why or what for, but for once in this frustrating matter, I felt it was not his place to say, nor it was his fault to begin with.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, so very sorry...This-He...please forgive me." His shoulders hunched down in a crushed way, it was upsetting to say the least; Shisui was a mess, there was no other way to put it.

For a moment I felt an ounce of regret, Shisui had been one, if not my only, constant for years.

An awkward silence stretched between us then, my mind processing the tidbit of information I had been given, from the moment my cousin figured I knew something and the instant I demanded an explanation.

Nevertheless, I could no longer stay in his presence, I no longer felt at ease in his house either. It was most upsetting to become a stranger under a roof that was the closest thing to ' _home_ '.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." My tone made no room for a comeback, Shisui simply nodded in understanding. With a barely contained sigh, I headed for my room and left him behind. He did not attempt to stop me, nor seek me out.

Nostalgia hit me that night, an ever so growing void scratching its way up from the very bottom of my heart. Nails biting and slicing, into every each of sanity left.

They say one never quite realizes the slow descent to madness until one touches its very core. How would a mad man realize he was going through this condition in the first place? Yet another unsolved paradox.

With no recollection of ever falling asleep, I woke up the next morning to find a note next to my pillow. It had Shisui's neat handwriting on it, along his much recognizable prose.

 

_"Children begin by loving their parents.  
As they grow older they judge them, sometimes they forgive them(*)._

_May you find the answers you seek for Sasuke._  
_Remember fate is a cruel mistress and one should not allow it to write our future,_  
_shall one be lost in the unforgiving sea of distrust._

_Love and much regret, Shisui."_

_(*) See notes at the end of the chapter._

 

A pang of sadness crawled back in my heart, Shisui had been my only visible pillar for years, and his deception had been hard to come to terms with, yes, alas...

Shisui was nowhere to be found that morning. An hour later, I was on my way back to Tokyo, no suitcases or luggage beside my new trusty messenger bag. Shisui's present for my birthday, or should I consider it his goodbye gift?

I could not bring myself to tell at the time.

 

* * *

 

A week or so had gone by, I was back in Tokyo, at my parents' house. However, I could not call it home ever again, for it no longer held such a meaning in my heart. Better say, nothing really made sense any longer either.

Since the confusing heated argument I held with my parents the day I got back, I had done nothing else than stare blankly at the walls of my room, switching from one to another, sometimes even glancing up at the ceiling, mostly when I laid on my back. Bed or carpeted floor it did not matter, numbness had overridden every single of my limbs' protests.

Most often than not, when mother attempted to get a response out of me, I was found resting against my disheveled bed, legs spread out in front of me, without a single care in the world.

If I had been in the right state of mind, I would have registered her frightened, cautious and tortured expression. However, my thoughts were plagued by other matters at hand.

To be honest, the fact that your whole family, parents, grandparents, uncles, cousins, and just about every single blood kin of the Uchiha had sort of been intentionally twisting the truth, included withholding information, and going as far as to resort to lying in your face for years to come was shocking to say the least.

However, having your own birth parents tell you, albeit in the heat of the moment, that as a baby you had been left to fend for yourself in hope that _Kami_ would be merciful and take you away, easily beat up the aforementioned. Undoubtedly, it did, and it broke something in me as well.

Needless to say, it had taken everyone a handful of minutes to acknowledge the words had indeed left father's lips.

Silence had never felt so overbearing afterward, suffocating even, as if by staying there, frozen on our spots in the living room, barely holding in our breathes, spoken words never to be said would magically disappear from our memories.

They did not, for whichever deity my parents had prayed to sixteen years ago, there pleads fell into deaf ears, yet again.

"Fath-I...seriously?!" If only my body had actually been in sync with my mind and vice versa, I knew for sure he would have graced me with a proper response.

That breaking point happened a week ago.

In retrospect, it would have been wise to go for a shrink instead of attempting to plead my case, whichever it was, in the first place. But all that ravenous craving I had recently been made aware of demanded to be sated one way or another.

In short, I had to know, know everything, the truth, and nothing else than the goddamn, disturbing as it was, _truth_.

As such, finally being revealed that your unknown recently-unmasked older brother had been the architect of your early life, easily put to shame any other mind-blowing previously uncovered fact. For it should not have been doubted that the most likely out-come would be the current melt-down I was suffering from.

Yes, melt-down covered and properly described my reaction. The only thing I was still missing in this sick equation was his name. To my greatest displeasure even he had been withholding that information.

Of course this sick realization did not help improve my mental health. That's when it hit me. Oh dear, my brain had been working slowly these days.

The shrine up the mountain, Shisui's story, my brother's tale, his wish, the alleged guardian spirit, the Uchiha ocular proficiency. I was the missing piece in this increasingly disturbing jigsaw.

"He could no longer _see_ me. The light of his eyes... _his_ eyes. MY eyes!" trembling hands closed over my face, fingers lingering close to my retinas. To any outside observer, I bet it would have looked as if I was short of wrenching my eyeballs out.

For the first time since I was aware that my ability to see was a gift granted trough sacrifice.

A deep manic sorrowful shriek escaped my throat, and I welcomed darkness.

 

* * *

 

After waking up from my black out, I realized how quiet the house had become. My unexpected shut down had also helped me to actually calm down, my senses were slowly but surely regaining their ability to focus and appropriately deliver information once again. With blatant apathy I realized _our_ parents were not home.

Mind mildly fogged still, I managed to pick up the heavy atmosphere in the house, albeit no living beat could be heard, a presence lingered there. Curiosity had always been my forte just as much as my weakness, which was not hard to prove after the latest events in my life.

Despite living in a populated area, where modern architecture had become the norm, Fugaku and Mikoto's house managed to retain a small traditional garden, which could be accessed through a wooden deck. It was late, the small pond bathed by the moonlight whilst the bushes and flowers remained a mass of darkness. Coolness went up my feet, naked against the polished wood planks of the floor. Warm air everywhere else, we were still in the midst of summer after all.

The overall atmosphere soothed my wrecked body, I must have stayed there looking at nothing in particular for the longest time, when a ring interrupted the newly found calmness.

The phone rang a few times, before I knew it the machine was right before me, yet stubbornly, I refused to pick it up by the time the answer machine kicked in.

At first nothing by static got in, then a couple of deep breathes intakes, and a few more seconds transpired, the person on the other side oozing indecision.

“...S-Sasuke?” It was Shisui's voice, a shiver went down my spine. The voice was undoubtedly his, yet the fright in it was equally palpable.

“...I-you, listen I know you're alone at home. Sasu-chan...” Another intake, this time to collect himself it seemed "Damn it, I know I messed up real bad, little cousin. Truthfully, _he_ must be pissed off at me, as much as you are; but Sasuke, remember, just remember what you hold closest and dearest...Sasuke this is important, don't let it wither, things are changing here, _Kami help us_. J-just don't let his efforts go to waste. Forgive me, forgive... _us_."

The phone beeped then, signaling the call had ended. Shisui's voice had comforted yet troubled me all the same. I had somewhat managed to resist picking the phone up, not quite sure if I should take that step to later regret doing so.

However, one thing became clear in my heart, I had to go back. Nothing really held me back here anymore. Nothing that I truly cared for.

 

* * *

 

“Tell me your name. As your brother I should be allowed to know that much.” I stood firmly before him, leaving no room for distractions as tempting as it was.

I realized coming back here so fast had not been expected in the least, that was part of my reasons for not saying a word to anyone in the first place, not even Shisui at the base of the mountain had known of my come back yet.

“I'm sorry Sasuke, I would love to, but I can't.” His voice as smooth as I recalled, he bowed in sincere apology.

This time however, my rational mind seemed free of any of the previous spells that fogged it on my last visit. Shisui's and my brother's words were propelled back at the front of my mind, spinning wheels working fast, hours’ worth of thoughts and memories back in Tokyo were put to full use in a millisecond.

“I know there's a reason you're not telling me.” My hand was on his face, fingers tracing the skin underneath with measured care. I guided it down his jaw, his neck, until it rested on his chest, right above his heart. His heartbeat raced faster now, I knew my reasoning was right.

"I want to meet the shrine's spirit." he visibly tensed at that, bull's-eye again I chanted inwards.

Neither of us had really taken care to notice, but I was just a step away from him now, my arm was the only thing left between us. Dark eyes focused on closed ones. He kept quiet, I held my breath.

"No, you don't and you certainly won't." He took my hand in his as he said the words, so definite once again. Taking a step back he turned his back on me, not before I caught sight of an apologetic smile on his face.

"Why the heck not? You think I haven't realized it, right?" he stopped then, face half turned back, but remained otherwise silent.

" _According to legend, the guardian spirit would grant you a wish as long as you gave up the most precious thing you had in exchange_." Shisui's words left my lips. "I am the _light of your eyes_ , that's true in more than a way, isn't it?" Once again he chose to remain silent, a sudden heaviness overtook my body, blackness creeping at the corner of my sight.

"Light can only survive as long as darkness if left to be. Meaning I had to remain unaware of it all, but I know now and my time, _your_ time, is running out." Next thing I knew, my body had shut down on its own.

 

* * *

 

Sleepiness abandoned me when the Sun had long gone from the sky, replaced by silver light on black canvas. The room I was in, and the futon my body rested upon, held an air of _déjà-vu_. As I pondered what would happen next, the room was filled by a warm red glow.

“So it was you after all.” I chanced matter-of-factly, glancing at the holder of the red paper lamp.

“I'm glad you're okay.” came his simple reply, he pressed a soft kiss on my forehead and I was glad the lamp cast the same color my cheeks turned to.

As his body retreated, I caught his face in both my hands, it was a bold move of course, yet he did not resist when our lips rested upon one another.

A sudden certainty of what was to come and its consequences popped up in my mind, this time however I was the one deciding, I would be the one doing the ' _offering_ '.

Nevertheless, we were soon both lost in sweet surrender, his eyes never once apart from mine, it didn't matter they couldn't actually see me, fingers promptly entwined, want clouding our minds.

My previous boldness soon reinforced by his willingness, my fingers held on the cloth covering his eyes successfully taking it off, his midnight hair brushed my skin in such a velvety touch, my body reacting in a way it had never done so before.

Mid-way through clothes being discarded and messy touches on every inch of skin made available, mouths exchanging lust filled sounds without uttering a single word, and temperature rising to burning sensations, we stopped.

Heavy breathing, rapid heartbeats, lungs scorching at the lack of air, trepidation en route for half-said truths.

In a way, I felt as if we had already crossed the point of no return, obviously we had done that the very day he decided I was more important than, well, everything else. He chose to open his eyes, the blank stare coming out his dark gray pupils did not bother me, in fact it was strangely fascinating, a mirror of sort. These were originally my eyes after all.

“Sasuke, do you resent me?” The question caught me by surprise, his fingers gave a noticeable twitch.

The red paper lamp in the room felt very cold as the room darkened the slightest bit. Here it was again, that overbearing presence.

“Shouldn't I be the one asking that?” My head took a questioning posture for emphasis, although I knew it would most likely be lost on him. “All children begin by loving their parents. Them, I thought I did so. You, I cannot do fandom otherwise but love.”

“Sasuke, remember when you face her your heart must not falter.” his gentle yet serious tone kicked me right back to long forgotten memories, the voice a parent would address a young child. There it was the brother who had kept watch over his younger kin, there it was the soothing presence in a world of dark never-ending veils.

He must have noticed the change in my breathing pattern as his closed eyes relaxed anew, a soft smile back on gracing his lips. He approached my ear, as only a lover would, all brotherly feelings aside.

"Itachi. Itachi is the name you've been looking for so long." he breathed in a hushed bid, fully realizing the word would never be forgotten and the deal would then be forsaken.

The tip of his tongue skipped over the edge of my earlobe, endless shivers came one after the other afterward. Eyes closed in building ecstasy I failed to notice the red lamp slowly dimming off until it finally extinguished, leaving only silver light bathing our half-naked bodies to fight off the slinking darkness surrounding us.

This time it was not loneliness and longing that enveloped my being, but madness, madness of the heart. And I welcomed it.

 

* * *

 

I awoke to the feeling of water at my feet. With a shocked gasp my eyes sprung open only to find that, indeed, I was standing in the middle of a pond. No recollection of leaving Itachi's side and ever walking towards, or stumbling upon this small pond in the middle of the forest came to mind, yet here I was.

As I chanced a glance at the pond surface, red eyes looked back at me instead of black orbs. Only crimson irises remained whist the body morphed into a woman.

Her presence required no explanation, neither an introduction from either part. She was what I had been looking for and been denied by Itachi. My eyes had finally awoken, the ability to see beyond the simple mortal sight, now unlocked.

Before my mouth could utter a single word, she crossed over the water surface, as if surfacing from a mirror eyes staring back right at me, yet holding a promise of endless possibilities.

“I will not undo what has been done.” she fixed her eyes void of emotion on mine, no question asked. I had expected it already, Itachi's eyes were _his_ offering there would be no point attempting to exchange them back.

“You took Itachi's future in exchange for his eyes...” again her eyes did not falter, her expression as blank as it was seconds ago. She did not attempt denying it, neither did she care to confirm it.

I had come to that conclusion when the purpose behind secrets and withhold information had been made clear. Removing oneself from the equation, the selflessness it required, a future taken away. The perfect offering for someone who cared more about another than for himself.

As for Itachi, he was still alive mind you, but his life had been confined to this shrine, to the guardian spirit's mountain. Never to be part of mine. That's what his deal had implied, that's why he gave up a life by my side once I was healthy and able to see through his very own eyes.

A life by my side could no longer equal a full life on my own. His most precious possession exchanged for something of more worth that he alone could provide. The deal was sealed by his name, name I knew now.

“There is nothing you can offer in exchange.” she claimed with perfect impassiveness, as if she could read my mind. Somehow, I had the dead-cold certainty she did. “Clever boy your brother, darkness has fled your heart.” she mused then referring to Itachi, the slightest of emotion lacing her words.

Yes, she had been right as well. Hidden among riddles, warnings had been issued. My time in Tokyo had taught me lots too, it had also helped get over the hollowness that crept in my heart at the time, unforgiving as it had been. Yet unsurprisingly, forgiveness had been the key all along.

“You seem to forget I did not come here to simply bargain.” Unnerving as it might have been, it was the _ugly_ truth, and I had known since I realized the sick blind child born Uchiha from years ago was still a part of me. Blacking out was merely a confirmation that the end was in fact closer than I had cared to acknowledge now that the secret was out.

There was no future to push with, my belongings were few and not worth what I truly wanted yet could not attain. It seemed this riddle had no possible solving in my case.

“The future of a mortal is finite. The soul is not.” Words had fled my mouth without so much of a second thought. Still, the moment her unwavering flawless pupils searched my face, her lips stretching into a smile, not quite joyful not quite devious, a certainty stroke deep.

“Once collected, for eternity it is.” Her price had been named, my life would end soon but not quite yet.

She vanished then, swallowed by the last mist before a new day started at last. In her stead a red paper lamp remained, alight and awaiting to be put to safety.

At the base of the mountain, a certain Uchiha best-seller knees collapsed on the wooden floor as he held a piece of paper in one hand, the other firmly placed over his mouth. His shoulders shook consistently, to the rhythm of running tears and muffled wails of deep and regretful sorrow.

 

" _Dear Shisui,_

_I will be long gone by the time you read this note,  
please rest assured I regret nothing just as I understand everything. _

_I know where to find my stronghold.  
Speaking of which, '_ Loveblind' _would make a wonderful title, don't you think?_

_Love, Sasuke."_

 

 

 

_To end next ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Quote used in Shisui's note is by Oscar Wilde.


	3. Of Madness and Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'tis the end, past has been left behind, present all there is at their feet. Sasuke reflects on what lays ahead for them both.

_Epilogue_

 

* * *

 

 

Since that fated summer, an entire year has gone by. As Itachi leads the way back to the shrine, my hand in his, I chance a glance back down the road up the mountain.

As we come closer to our haven, the road seems to close all the more behind us, I realize the spirit has been good to us, perhaps even more so to me. Itachi has given his all, sacrificed his future, his very eyes for my sake.

In turn, I have been granted light, love, a real chance at life.

He has opened up a lot more to me, albeit a certain sadness refuses to leave him. I have taken upon myself to accept it as part of his persona. He has also taken upon himself to teach me a lot about our family, mostly about our ancestors, and the mountain spirit. _Kaguya_ is her name.

I do not wish to ever face her, even though we both know it is a certainty given our circumstances. Itachi often ponders about it. I try not to, for both our sakes.

I keep telling both, myself and Itachi, to the later most often than not in sweet murmurs whilst embracing and showering him with my deepest affection, she is good to us. Itachi also smiles more, and I find myself indulging in exuberant shows of love to keep his smile an ordinary happening.

By now, he has also taught me a lot about the mountain and its inhabitants.

"This is our home _"_ he said not a fortnight ago, fondness in his eyes. I could barely keep my heart from pounding furiously in my chest. He broke into a small laugh at that, and I blushed the brightest red, embarrassed that he could still cause such reactions in me, turning around only to find a little fox not two feet away from us.

The fox has become the latest addition to our home. He’s got a funny air about him though, usually a fox would not come in close proximity to humans, much less start a life with them. Yet his bright eyes are full of intelligence and curiosity.

It reminds us there is something not akin to a human condition about us any longer. He is also very fond of curling next to our lamps, which I suspect has to do with the unwavering heat they produce. We have finally set upon calling him _Kurama_ , he seems to have a warmed up to it.

Tonight I will turn seventeen, and although the light in my lamp dims the barely noticeable amount night after night, I hold no fear nor darkness in my heart for my eyesight has yet to fail me since Itachi's offering occurred, and that's all that really matters. I still have enough to live trough.

Itachi will never openly admit it, yet in more than a way he is responsible for who I am today. He is after all my brother, the architect of my life, and my one companion.

Kaguya undoubtedly awaits us up to the moment our lamps will burn out and darkness is all that remains. Whenever the thought of it comes to my mind, Kurama tilts his head. It gives me the sensation there is more to the little fox than meets the eyes, it wouldn’t surprise me to be honest. Itachi thinks so as well.

We try to not linger much on that thought for it brings afloat memories better left untouched. There is however one topic we sometimes discuss, _Shisui_.

Itachi has talked of many shared memories with our cousin, I have done the same. Everything else has been left behind, hardships and discontent alike.

After a few failed attempts, we have been able to grow tomatoes in a small garden-like space beside the shrine, I reckon we could have make do without them, but it adds a semblance of normalcy around here. It seemed like the easiest thing to do after everything else that has gone through.

Itachi often reflects upon it, so do I.

Luckily, I've been able to pass my trial as well, he can now look back into my eyes with a pair of his own, past my mortal carcass and deep into me, down to my very core.

He will be able to do so, even after I am no more, after _she_ comes to collect my soul. As for now, we are the light of each other's eyes, up there in the deep of the mountain, bound not only by choice but by a promise of transcendence made to each other. And more often than not, I catch myself wondering if we have been made a part of one of Shisui's novels.

I mentioned it once once musing about it in a joking tone, Itachi just had to wonder what was so funny about. I think we scared the hell out of Kurama that day with our combined chuckles.

However, wouldn't that be something? An eternity together, bound trough paper and ink, avid eyes reading word after word and up to the very last page. We would then transcend space and time, overshadowing even the strongest spirit's contract.

.

.

.

_We are not only our brother's keeper;_

_in countless large and small ways,_

_we are our brother's maker._

 

_\- Bonaro Overstreet -_

.

.

.

_The End._

 

* * *

 

 

_ _

_Afterword_

 

When I first posted this story, I had originally planned a more Mystery/Fantasy inclined atmosphere for it, bordering Horror actually, yet it ended up hitting the Romance highway right past half in. I apologize if it upset someone, temptation has made it hard to not oblige for the sake of my favorite pairing.

This is now the second, revised version of the original work, albeit not much has changed, I hope the corrections made have helped convey a better reading and understanding of this simple and short story. I also added a few extra details in the Epilogue, for the sake of adding the _Kyuubi_ (Kurama) to the mix. The ending thought on Sasuke’s part hints to the possibility they, Itachi and himself, may have managed to outdo Kaguya. The door is open to interpretation; perhaps even a sequel may occur someday.

Hopefully you will have enjoyed this story, thank you so much for reading it and leaving both comments and kudos!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaguya's fanart was found on Tumblr in a Google search. No idea who the author is, but I am by no means claiming it as my own.


End file.
